Father Unlike Daughter
by SophieTaylor
Summary: Gideon has a daughter, and what could possibly happen if she became the new member of the BAU! This story has many possibilities! Loving writing it
1. Chapter 1

**Just new to the world of Criminal Minds so bare with me, really enjoyed writing this chapter and it is only the beginning! Please enjoy! xxx  
**

* * *

I stood staring at the door, too nervous to go in. Here I was; a PHD graduate in psychology and anthropology and I couldn't go in to the building where I was starting a new job. What was wrong with me? My dad had told me I would fit right in. God I sounded like I was about to start my first day of high school.

"You know, no matter how hard you stare at it, you have to open it by hand." The male voice startled me out of my day dream. I turned my head to the side to see a man standing holding two coffees. When he saw my reaction he laughed. "You must be Sophie, I'm Derek Morgan. Gideon told me you were starting today so I offered to get you outside." I would be lying if I said he wasn't good looking. He looked like ladies man, but not conscious of it.

"How did you know I was Sophie?"

"Not many pretty 20 year olds stand outside the FBI building for half an hour. Come on, we don't bite...well Garcia might if you ask nice enough."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm just nervous, with everyone knowing my dad; the bar is always set so high before anyone meets me."

Morgan laughed again, "and it doesn't have anything to do with you those brains of yours? No. Okay, come meet the gang."

I had to admit that I felt a little more at ease now that I wasn't going in on my own. I was a confident person but like I said, these people knew my dad so I was rather apprehensive. I followed Morgan whilst taking everything in. Everyone seemed to just keep their heads down, wither it be staring at a computer screen or reading a file.

Morgan walked up to a group of people who seemed to be having a heated debate about something.

"You can't tell me that a colour blue is 'bad luck,'" protested a brunette woman.

The other woman in the group, who was dressed quiet eccentric, turned to the brunette "I am telling you, blue is so not good to wear when going to solve a case."

"Blue is associated with death in China, even sweets with a blue wrapper can't be sold because of the significance if the colour." And the geek has entered the building. It was something I did when I was nervous, I just spat out all these facts, and it was not one of my strong points. It also resulted in everyone in the group to turn a stare at me. "Emm...sorry...I shouldn't have butt in."

"Well looks like you are going to fit right in," smiled Morgan. "Sophie, this is the BAU team, this is Hotch, he sorta runs things." Hotch looked like he was in charge, with the typical suit of an FBI agent."This is JJ, our TV personnel. Garcia, Queen of everything technical. Emily, don't say anything sexist. And our genius, Reid, but I think you could give him a run for his money." Reid was kind of cute in a geeky kind of way, he seemed nervous but comfortable at the same time. "Everyone, this is Sophie Gideon."

Everyone continued to stare, only now, they were trying to figure out how I could be related to Gideon. I had long, light brown curly hair, piercing blue eyes and a tall slim build with curves in all the right places. The double of my mum, but looks were the only thing I got from her, the rest was all dad.

"You mean, you are his daughter, Gideon's daughter?" stuttered Garcia. "You, but, wow. Your hot." This made everyone laugh with relief, everyone but Reid, who was staring at his lap.

Hotch was the next to speak. "Guys, since Gideon has left, I thought who better to replace him than his daughter. It's a pleasure to meet you. Gideon didn't give much away about you."

"I could have guessed that. Is it too cheesy to say I'm looking forward to starting work here?"

"You say that now, baby girl, you say that now." Morgan, after giving a coffee to Garcia, put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a brotherly embrace. "What is it you have PHDs in again?"

"Psychology and anthropology, why?"

"Cause Reid is now not the only genius."

Reid looked up at the mention of his name but refused to make I contact with anyone. I was automatically on offence because I had a feeling Reid's discomfort was my doing. Suddenly everyone jumped as Garcia exclaimed with glee, "Oh my god! Are those Christina Louboutin's new 24 trous suede boots!"

I looked down at my feet. I was the sort of girl who lasted longer in heels than flats, which was quite tricky sometimes. "Erm...yes."

"They are beautiful, even better in real life!"

"Oh...thanks," Morgan, who still had his arm slung over my shoulder chuckled.

"Garcia is also our fashion guru!"

"So it must be a huge complement if you love my boots then?"

"Of course, and talking about fashion, you cannot wear blue." Garcia demanded, turning back to Emily. They went on with their argument whilst Morgan showed me my desk, which happened to be situation directly across from Reid. I could feel his eyes following every move I made.

Just as I sat down, JJ hung up the phone which I had been oblivious to and called everyone to the meeting room. "Looks like you start your first case pretty soon baby girl."

* * *

**Well, there are many ways this story could go, so review and let me know what you think. xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I know this chapter is really short but I am trying to write this between classes at school and homework so please bare with me. I am shocked at how many people have put this story to alert and stuff so trying to keep you guys all interested. This story is going to dip into the case from a season 2 episode but only really the case, the juicy stuff will be my own imagination which we will get to asap! Enjoy xxx  
**

* * *

Everyone was sat around the table, while JJ put up photos of the murdered couple on the screen. I looked at the folder in front of me, my first real case.

"Gerogia...the Kyles were murdered in the home just over an hour ago." Announced JJ.

"An hour ago," questions Hotch.

"Police were at the scene in less than four and half minutes. They answered a 911 call by one of our un-subs; he told them that one of them was just about to murder the victims."

"You're kidding right," asked Morgan. He was right, that was very strange.

"The cal was made from inside the house." We were all silent for a minute while we processed this as I looked around the room there was a mixture of shocked and intrigued faces whilst Reid looked like all his concentration was focused on what JJ was doing. "According to the dispatcher, the first un-sub sounded terrified and begged them to get there because the other, who they both identified as Raphael was about to kill the sinners that lived there. The 991 centre is going to send Garcia a copy of the tape."

"How fast was the police response time?" asked Reid, it was the first time I had heard him speak since I had arrived an hour ago.

"Four minutes and twenty six seconds, in which time Raphael managed to do this."

She turned to the screen and put up crime scene photos of the Kyles. I studied the photos as quickly as possible. I saw that from the look of the blood splatter that they both had their throats slashed as well as their wrists and somewhere on their legs.

"All that in four and a half minutes?" I couldn't believe that someone could cause that amount of damage in such a small amount of time.

"Yep and they were both well known so there will be media coverage. Also the police found this placed prominently above the bed."

Now on the screen was an extract from a bible, revelations chapter 6 verse 8.

"They are killing sinners." Said Morgan,

"Killers of sinners never stop killing." Said Reid, more to himself than anyone else.

I felt bad about it but this case was really interesting and I was looking forward to it in a weird and probably verging on sadistic way. I sat in one of the chairs on the plane with my feet tucked under me and the case file on my lap. I was deep in thought when someone cleared there throat right in front of my. Pulling me back to reality was Morgan who sat with a smug smile on his face. "What is it" I asked but he continued to smile. I looked around me but everyone was in grossed with what was in front of them. "Morgan, what is it...have you taken something?"

"Cool it baby girl, just thinking about something."

"Care to sure or are you just going to be sitting grinning at me?"

"I think I'll let you find out in your own time." I couldn't help but see his swift glance in the direction of Reid, who happened to be staring at me. I smiled and looked back at Morgan, whilst he added "oh and you have the exact thinking face of your dad."

"Thanks a lot, what a way to a girl's heart."

"They don't call me ladies man for nothing."

I couldn't help but laugh, "oh please, give me a break, how this plane took off with the weight of your ego is a miracle."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! xxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

About three hours later Morgan, Reid and I were standing in the couples' bedroom. There was a mass of blood on the carpet by the bed and another in the doorway of the bathroom. So much blood spilled in such little time, from the looks of things, neither of the victims had had any chance in surviving.

Reid was staring at the piece of paper that had been found above the couples bed, "Are you okay," I asked, looking at his eyes, they looked solemn or even lost.

He didn't raise his head from the sheet in front of him but looked at me from the corner of his eye, "Me, I'm...um...tired of people using religion to justify the terrible things they do."

"You saying these killers are on a mission?" queried the police officer.

I waited for Reid to answer him but he seemed deep in thought, "these en-subs believe they are either on a mission from God," I explained "or that the bible was somehow guiding them." I walked around Reid so I didn't have to talk over him. I just couldn't shake the feeling I intimidated him, I don't know how but it was starting to piss me off, he was on the verge of acting like a dick.

"En-subs?" asked the police officer, pulling me back to the situation.

"Unknown subjects, the killers working as a team."

Reid totally by-passed me and headed to check out the bathroom. I forced my eyes to stay focused on the man in front of me. "It sounded to me that only one of them was into the mission!"

"It seems even more complicated than that, in the case of Dick Haystock and Perry Smith, it seemed only Perry was into the killings where as Dick was against even entering the home only yet he was the one who almost slaughtered the family single handedly."

"How many times was the husband stabbed?" Reid was back in the room and standing next to the blood by the bed.

"Stabbed isn't exactly the word," he looked too uncomfortable to elaborate further. The police man's phone started to ring and when he checked it he just said "office" before leaving me and Reid in the room together.

I watched as he stared at the floor. "What are you thinking?" I surprised even myself by being so blunt.

Reid still didn't look at me but remained silent. I waited a minute before totally losing my head, "what is your problem? You have ignored me and not looked me in the eye since I met you be it only 5 hours ago! Did my dad piss you off or something? Did I piss you off unintentionally?"

Reid still looked at the floor. Fed up of the silent treatment, I walked over to Reid, avoiding the blood on the floor and turned him towards me. Now he had no choice but to answer me, "I asked what is your problem? Why have you been ignoring me? I genuinely don't want us to get off on the wrong foot but it seems we already have."

A moment of disbelief flashed across his face. "I'm not angry at you it's just...I...emm"

"Then what, please I don't want to cause you to feel awkward, believe me I don't but I can't stop making you uncomfortable until you tell me how I manage it."

"It's nothing you can change." Was all Reid had to say.

"What the hell, are you kidding me! Why are you so god damn cryptic?" I waited a minute, giving him time to elaborate but when he stayed silent and continued to look at the floor I gave up. "You know what, are we finished here...yeh...great, all the blood is a lot to handle on my first shift and you are not making it any easier!"

With that said I stormed out the room, barging by Derek in the process. "What's up with her?" he asked Reid.

"It's just the blood."

"What have you done this time pretty boy?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I know this is taking forever but I have personal statement to write for university and dissertations and stuff so all my fan fic stuff is taking a back seat at the moment. Anyway, trying to keep you guys entertained so here's a wee chapter for you xxx PS, please review it makes me smile! xxx  
**

* * *

"I haven't done anything Morgan." I couldn't look him in the eye. Morgan and I had gotten close, we were best friends but I really didn't want him to know.

"If you like her then why don't you just tell her?"

"I...what...I... I don't think this is really the place."

"Just answer me...do you like her or not. You usually just spew facts when you're nervous but you don't even do that. Dude you have it bad!"

"Fine, yes I do but just drop it, are we finished?"

"Yeh, I'll leave you to do your thing and I'll go check and see if your girlfriend is okay."

"She's not my..."

"Give it time pretty boy, give it time."

Derek left the room, left the house, leaving me alone with the crime scene.

* * *

I sat in the car waiting for Reid and Morgan to finish up in the house. I regretted storming out, but the blood had been a lot to deal with but mainly Reid was making me uncomfortable. He was being...an ass hole to put it simply. Dad had told me how Reid was shy and he would take a while to feel comfortable around me but I felt he was out right avoiding me. There had been the thing on the plane where he had stared at me, but now he couldn't even look me in the eye. I replayed every minute I had spent with the team and I couldn't remember anything that could possibly have pissed him off. Maybe it was down to a problem he had and he was just taking it out on me.

I was so deep in thought that I jumped when Derek opened the door of the car. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeh, I think so...I could only stand next to that blood for so long. Guess I don't have such a high tolerance unlike you guys."

"And to Reid?" Morgan had moved to sit it the driver seat, sitting so he could look at me.

"What do you mean?" I guess the fact Morgan was bring it up was not a good sign.

"Reid can be weird but it is okay to feel a bit uncomfortable. I have notice how weird he is acting." Morgan was now smirking.

"What...what do you know?"

"I'm sure Reid will relax around you soon enough."

"You are such a tease Morgan. It is kind of annoying."

"I know, it's why you have the hots for me."

"Pft...please I would rather kiss...oh my god that's it. Does Reid...does Reid like me!"

"And finally the pin drops! Jesus you two are suppose to be geniuses but for fuck sake!"

"But...I have only...we hardly."

"Yeh but you show Reid a sexy girl around his age who has the same IQ as him and she is bound to have an effect on her. God, you show off those legs like that and you will have anyone bowing at your feet."

I looked down, unaware that my skirt had risen up quite a bit, must have been when I had gotten into the car. "Piss of Morgan! You cannot seriously be hitting on me when you have just pretty much out right told me that your best friend likes me, but is this really how he acts around girls?...talking of Reid, where is he?"

"Not usually, he is usually talking a million words a minute but with you, he's _a lot _different. Anyway he is still inside, likes to have a few minutes to himself at crime scenes to process everything he possibly can." He was still smirking. His eyes now shifted to the steering wheel in front of him.

"I don't even know him." Saying it more to myself than Morgan.

"Then get to know him baby girl, but you might want to..."

"Hey...guys...I mean..." Reid climbed into the back of the car, avoiding looking at me the whole time. "Garcia phoned, bad news...the un sub has been watching us the whole time."

"What, why didn't she phone me?" Morgan sounded a bit hurt...and a bit whiney.

"Never mind why she didn't phone you...what ...you mean he has been watching us the whole time?"

"Well, she received an email from an unknown sender which had a viral video...well live stream...attached, she opened it up and she could see us in a bedroom...she saw you storm off and then phoned me just as Derek followed." The whole time he looked at Derek but was addressing me, at least I was getting whole sentences.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry guys for such a long wait but exams are over and I have gotten into University so for the next fourth months I am all yours! I have missed writing this so much and it is a relief to finally have some free time so hopefully there will be regular updates 3 Hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter. **

We headed straight back to the police station to take a look at the footage saved on the computer's hard drive. My thoughts kept drifting back and forth, just as I was beginning to get a feel for the en-subs, and my head would drift back to Reid and what Morgan said. Reid and I had hardly said a word to each other yet Morgan fully believed that Reid had a thing for me. Go me! Awesome way to start a new job, like it wasn't going to be hard enough to settle in!

I gave myself a shake and zoned back into the conversation just to catch Hotch saying "Punish you seven times."

"Is he implying five more victims?" I must have been paying more attention than I thought.

"Sounds like it," replied Derek. "These images were shot from the exact spot that computer sat."

"And some of these images were already on the computer; does this mean the en-subs bring it with them?" I hadn't expected this case to be easy but it was getting extremely complicated.

Reid answered me and actually looked in my direction, if not straight at me. "As far as I can tell this computer belonged to the Kyles, Garcia can do a better analysis but it has their banking details, vacation photo."

I pull my eyes away from Reid to watch the screen now showing the murder of the Kyles, "Why don't we see the second en-sub. I mean, here you see number one go after Mrs Kyle then straight for her husband, is the second turning on the camera?"

Hotch seems to give this some thought before saying, "I think we are..."

All of a sudden Reid is out of his chair and whispering to a police officer, I can't hear what he is saying but something about wireless. He finishes his explanation little louder for the rest of us to hear 'This camera is on right now, oh wait something just came on the screen. 'The armies of Satan shall not prevail.' And now it's shut down."

"Does this mean they are controlling it remotely," Emily has just got the words out of her mouth and Derek is straight on the phone.

He puts her on loud speaker and she starts to talk about remote access but I can't pay attention cause yet again I am drawn to Reid. When he was dealing with the computer he seemed so at ease, almost comfortable, completely different from the nervous guy I had saw earlier. This is Reid, comforted by knowledge, and now I understand why I make him nervous. It all slides into place, he doesn't know me, possibly doesn't understand whatever feeling he has for me (if any) and that makes him shy and vulnerable hence he ignores it and focuses on what he understands. The bigger question is, do I feel the same way?

This thought scares me so I steal Reid's tactic and focus all my attention on whatever is going on around me. Garcia is still talking on the phone, "by the way, just to give you guys the heads up, this video is currently one of the most downloaded videos on the internet and people seem to think it is pretty cool."

We are all stunned by this, me especially. Hotch ends the phone call and we all just sit there for a minute trying processing everything we have just learned in an attempt to make sense of even the tiniest part.

I stood up and stretched before heading over to the board where the pictures were pinned. "The way they are killed, it's like a sacrifice. Have there been any similar murders in the state?"

"No," replied Hotch "as far as we can tell this is the first in the series."

Reid also stood up but headed towards the coffee machine. I would be needing some coffee soon cause I could tell it was going to be a long night. With coffee in one hand, Reid moved to stand at the head of the table, running his other hand though his hair whilst explaining, "at least one of these en-subs believe they are killing in the name of God which suggest these killings should be disorganised however there are forensic indicators which suggest otherwise." I looked around the team but only I seemed to get where Reid was going with this. "Someone also knows a lot about computers and difficult computer work suggesting one is very disorganised where as the other is extremely organised."

This was the most I had heard him ever speak and again I was seeing the comfortable and relaxed Reid. Before I could think too much about it I had a thought. "From the phone call it seems like the one who is most in control cannot stop the other from killing. The frenzied personality usually takes direction from the controller but that doesn't seem to happen here."

"Let's look at that then," Derek gave me a small encouraging smile that only I could see before looking around to everyone else, "en-sub one phoned the police just before the killing but did not leave enough time for them to get there. Was the phone call just a defence in case he got caught there or maybe he didn't want to stop the act but have enough to cover himself?"

"So what do we have so far? Enough for a profile?" queried Hotch.

Just then JJ came into the room carrying a file, "I thought to broaden our search to any suspicious activity in the Kyles neighbourhood and I found this," she handed the file to Hotch "a man walking his dog reported seeing a man dressed in dark clothing jumping over the wall and approaching the back door. By the time the police arrived the suspect was nowhere to be found."

"Did the witness describe what the guy looked like?" asked Reid.

"If he did it isn't in this file." Hotch looked at down at the file before answering Reid, "The witness is Bryan Hanckle, the address is only an hour away. It's a long shot but the only lead we have; I want you to take Sophie and see if you can find this guy and get a description."

This cannot be happening! I can't be in a car with Reid for an hour on my own. I couldn't help but feel really nervous and by the look and Reid's face so did he. But along with the nerves I felt something else...hopeful?

**Hope you guys find this chapter okay. I am just trying to get back into it since it has been six months since I wrote anything but essays on Biology or philosophy. XD Please let me know what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is taking forever but when I sit down to write some, I seem to get distracted by something! But here you go xxx**

**Sophie's POV**

Both Reid and I sat in silence not even looking at each other. It was so uncomfortable that after twenty minutes, the silence was clearly becoming unbearable to both of us. I tried to think of things to say but came to the conclusion that I had to be frank. "Reid, what the hell is your problem? It is like you are too scared to talk in front of me! And don't even try and avoid giving me a straight answer, you know there is a problem and if I am going to be a part of this team we need to get this sorted asap because the longer we leave it the worse it will get and I may go insane!"

I could tell Reid was a bit shocked by my outburst. "I...I...well I think for a start you make me nervous."

"No shit sherlock," I muttered but he clearly heard me. "The question is why? You talk fine to everyone else."

"But you're not like everyone else, you look at me... differently compared to Emily, JJ and Garcia. They look at me like I am something they have to mother... whereas you... well you see me. I noticed it as soon as you came into the BAU office. And you don't go all...weak at the knees around Derek. But most of all you make me nervous because you are really smart...and really pretty." Every part of this confession shocked me; I mean how could he possibly get all that from five seconds.

"I..." now it was my turn to be speechless. "Thank you, I don't know...you think I am pretty and so you act like a douche. Really?"

This made him laugh, Spencer Reid actually laughed, "Well yes. The thing is, round pretty girls I babble a lot of facts, but you probably know it all so I feel I have nothing to say. I was going to talk to you eventually, Derek threatened to 'kick my ass' if I didn't talk to you before we got to Bryan Hanckle's house."

That sounded like Derek. "I was thinking I would have to get physical to get you talking." Reid went a funny shade of red and that was when I realised what I had said. "That's not what I meant!"

"I know but...nothing, never mind."

"What, you can tell me."

"Well..." Reid was interrupted by the Sat Nav telling us that the witness's house was just on our left. The house looked run down and uninviting, the feeling of unease increasing as we got out of the car and approached the front door. I closed my suit jacket over and fixed my skirt, trying to look as professional as possible in an attempt to hide my discomfort, all thoughts of Reid put on the back burner as we knocked on the door. Reid whispered in my ear "follow my lead". A man who appeared to be mid thirties answered the door, only opening it enough for him to peer out.

"Hello Mr Hankle...I am FBI Agent Gideon and this is Agent Reid."

"FBI?" He asked. It was obvious this man was extremely nervous and it was clear he was hiding something; it was all there in his body language.

"Is it okay if we come in," asked Reid.

"Um..." he glanced behind him, "I don't let anyone in the house."

"Well actually, I have to... emm really ...emm you know...go" Did he really expect this guy to be the friendly neighbourly type and let him 'use the bathroom'

"You do? Why didn't you say in the car?"

"We were nearly here and I didn't think it would be an issue. Do you mind?"

Mr Hankle glanced back into the house, "my father doesn't like it"

I could feel Reid shift slightly behind me; I thought his father was dad. "Your father, you're like thirty," questioned Reid.

"At no age should we disrespect our parents' wishes," Reid seemed to have hit a nerve with that.

I glared at Reid, before turning to address Hankle "You may have witnessed something a few months ago which could be very helpful to us."

"I did?"

"You saw someone go over a wall and into a yard so called the police."

"Me," this guy sounded confused and scared. We had to get into this house.

"You didn't?" Reid shifted again

"I don't remember doing that."

"Is there another Bryan Hanckle here? The report says whoever it was, was walking a dog when they saw the man going into the garden so called the police."

"That's wrong, I don't have a dog." Hanckle seemed to retreat back into the house slightly.

"Oh, well sorry to bother you sir."

In a desperate attempt to get into the house Reid asked for the bathroom again but Hanckle ignored him saying, "sorry have a good night," before closing the door. Reid and I waited till we were at the car before we said anything.

"That's weird, why phone the police if you were just going to deny it later."

Reid thought this over before his face light up, "to gauge their response time. If you were going to kill someone and wanted to phone the police first, what would you need to know?"

That was when it clicked, "you would need to know how long it took for them to get there."

Wordlessly, Reid headed round the back to look into one of the windows. "Sophie get back here, he is the en-sub. He saw me and headed into the barn." He ran towards the barn door. He moved faster than I thought he would but that was possibly because I was struggling a little over the uneven surface in these heels, maybe not my best decision. "Phone Hotch."

"Reid we are in the middle of nowhere, we have no cell service. What do we do?"

"Of course no cell service and I don't know, he is definitely in here." After crouching for a minute he stood and headed to the side of the barn, "you cover here and I will cover the back, Hotch knows we are here so we just wait it out before he sends back up."

"Reid do you really think..." but there was no point, he was already out of sight. Suddenly a gust of wind caught the barn door and blew it open, giving me the fright of my life. "Reid...Reid?" I moved to the door and aimed my gun inside. Please god, don't make me shot someone on my first day. I moved in further but I could hardly see a thing. "Reid?" I fumbled for my torch as I felt something slippery under my shoe. I knew what it was before the light shone on it...blood. Great, that was my Christian Louboutin's new 24 trous suede boots ruined! I immediately slapped myself for thinking such a selfish and useless thought but I was nervous and extremely pissed off. This was my first investigation and Reid had abandoned me in a dark barn with a killer hiding anywhere so forgive me for directly my upset towards something irrational, I mean I'm sure I could get the stain out.

I aimed my torch light higher and it was greeted by growling. I was confronted with three angry and salivating dog. Before I had time to move they pounced and without think I aimed and fired before falling backwards, hitting my head of the concrete and knocking myself out.

**I hope you guys liked Please Review xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, just a heads up that majority of similarities to the episode ended in the previous chapter because for one I am fed up watching that episode for this story and two, I think it is getting kind of predictable. Also I would like to apologise for the time it has taken to get this chapter up but I have been so caught up in leaving home and moving to start University that I totally forgot about you guys so again, I'm sorry and have taken the hour between my two lectures to give you this. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Derek's POV**

Hotch pulled up in front of a rundown house which I would have assumed was abandoned had all the lights not been left on. I scanned the area and spotted the Black SUV Sophie and Reid drove. "Derek and JJ you take the back, us two will take the front," ordered Hotch.

I got out the passenger seat and headed towards the back of the building, pulling out my gun and torch in the process. JJ was just following up behind me as we made our way towards the back door when two gun shots went off in the barn. Without hesitating I headed toward to the barn, looking out for anyone coming out. I pushed the barn door open even further and both JJ and I shone our torches throughout the barn, mines being the first to spot Sophie lying unconscious on the floor, surrounded by two dead dogs and a pool of blood I prayed to god was not hers. I kneeled next to her inspected her body quickly to check for wounds whilst reaching to check her pulse. "JJ, radio Hotch to look for Reid and get a medical team down here." I didn't even hear JJ leave as I reached down to shake Sophie. "Come on girl, wake up! Please be okay." No answer so I gave her another shake and time received a small groan. "Thank God you are okay!"

"Pft, what is your definition of okay?" She mumbled. "My head feels like someone has filled it with nails and given it a good shake!" She moved to sit up but only got about half way before she suddenly stared right at me "Where's Reid! He went round the back and told me to stay put! I should have followed him!" Sophie looked terrified but before she could say more, the rest of the team and the medical team all swarmed in.

"Let me have a look at you," said one of the medics as the kneeled next to me, "how long was she out? There's no open wounds but you will have to go to the hospital to get checked out."

Sophie stood up and swayed a little before I caught her arm. "Stupid shoes, not so good for standing on blood," she was trying to make it sound like a joke but her face had went paler again. "I'm fine, just give me something for the pain and I'll be right as rain."

Hotch spoke from behind me, "what happened, where is Reid?"

"I…Reid went round back…the dogs attacked me and I shot them, slipped on the blood and then BAM, lights out. I should have been with him! We should have stuck together!"

"Sophie it isn't your fault," I put my arm around her for both support and comfort, "Reid should have stayed with you, you being new to this and all." Sophie gave me a swift jab in the ribs for that poor excuse of a joke. "Sorry, that was insensitive. Come on and I'll take you back to the hotel to get cleaned up. You are no use covered in blood and you'll feel better."

**Sophie's POV**

Everything seemed to ache, though the warm water did ease the pain in my back a right shoulder slightly. Whilst in the shower, I kept finding myself thinking of various scenarios and what Reid could be going through all because I was so stupid. I left the comfort of the shower and dressed as quickly as the aches and pains allowed me and left to be confronted by Hotch and Derek leaning several tattered books on the table.

Hotch continued talking because he hadn't heard me come in "…and he could have him anywhere, after a quick scan through these diaries these blue building are places he has mentioned and the red ones are other abandoned barns and buildings that fit the description of the others. Without Reid it could take us a while to get through all these diaries… I think we need to take Sophie off the case, for a case this is hell, never mind a first case. "

"Don't even think about it, you need all the help you can get, I could read them, shouldn't take me too long." They both stopped and turned as if they weren't expecting anyone else.

Derek looked at me with concern, "you took a pretty hard hit on the head and refused to go to hospital, the best thing you can do is at least rest. Plus it has been a long day and we…"

"What we need to do is find Reid, we know these guys are unstable and it won't take long for them to find some reason to kill Reid." Derek tried to speak but I just continued, " also I might have a concussion so the best thing for me to do is stay awake for a while and I can probably get through those books just as fast as Reid could."

Derek looked like he was going to say something else when JJ came into the room. " Guys we may have a lead."

**Reid's POV**

I could barely make out my surroundings in the dull light. I tried to shift but found myself tied at my arms and legs to a chair. Every small, restricted movement seemed to take a lifetime to do. Some man was standing at me, talking but I couldn't make it out. I strained my eyes and ears to try and figure everything out but then he came closer and I felt a small prick in my arm and slowly everything went back.

**I am really split between finishing this story or just leaving it because I have sort of got bored with it. I don't know why, I loved the story to begin with but I think it is because I have to find time to do it. Depending on the reviews I get back from you guys, I'll let you know what is happening. :) So let me know what you guys think xxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**It has been so long since I added anything to this story, this is just a short chapter to finish the story before I start a new one with the same OC and develop the pairing more :) **

**Sophie's POV **

I watched as the rest of the team left, feeling somewhat helpless, and looked down at what happened to be diaries. It took me roughly a couple of hours to get through them and when I was finished I straight on the phone to Derek.

"Hey S, it was a dead end. Do you have anything for the di…."

"Did the dad own any extra properties? Somewhere near hunting grounds or secluded?"

"We had Garcia just run a check, emm yeh he did why? Listen I'm going to put you on speaker."

"The diaries, they are written from two different perspectives, two different points of view, even handwriting. The en-sub couldn't cope with the loss of his father so he became him. It is almost like he has convinced himself that his father has told him to commit these murders. So his 'dad' will have told him where to take Reid."

There was a few seconds of silence before Hotch started given out orders. "Good work Sophie, we'll keep you posted."

Before I could answer, the phone cut off and I was left in silence.

**Reid's POV**

Again I zoned in and out of consciousness. I could hear someone talking about sin and something hitting my foot sending waves of pain shuddering up my leg all the way to rattling my head. I would scream in pain but felt too far away to control my body in any way…

Someone was telling me to put my weapon on the floor but I didn't have anything…

Someone else is talking to me. I know this person. I should be glad to hear him…

Someone is crying, my heads stopped spinning and I realise that I'm in the hospital but I can't open my eyes…

**Sophie's POV **

I just sat next to the bed and willed for him to wake up. His face had hollowed a bit and he had a fever which only added to my anger. Whatever the en-sub had given him had been strong stuff. But the main thing was that he had been found and the en-sub was in custody.

"Hey Soph, how you doing?" Derek crouched down beside me so he could whisper, not wanting to wake Reid.

"I'm fine, just glad he's here. I shouldn't have been so stupid!"

"Don't bet yourself up, Reid ran off on his own, neither of you could have done any better."

"Maybe, I'm not cut out for this."

"Don't you dare doubt yourself. It was you that pointed us in the right direction and found Reid."

"Sophie…" I looked up to see Reid looking at Derek and me with hooded eye. His voice was barely a whisper.

"Hey, you're in the hospital." I soothed his hair back softly and gazed into your eyes. "The doctors are still trying to figure out what he gave you but they think you'll be feeling better within the next 48 hours. Do you know what happened?"

"I just remember parts…I was tied to a chair…my foot…is it broken?"

"No," it was Derek who answered. "it's muscle damage but nothing broken. You're made off tougher stuff than you look. I'll leave you two guys alone."

I waited till Derek had left until I spoke, "how could you just leave me like that Reid, it was completely idiotic!" I had to refrain from shouting, now I was angry at him instead of myself. "The whole team was worried sick, what if he had killed you! I would have hated myself! I…I…" The tears could no longer be held back.

"Hey, don't…that makes me nervous," he tried to laugh but just coughed instead. "I wanted…I wanted to protect."

"Protect me! I can look after myself thank you. I...I…I am so angry with you!"

"Aren't people typically supposed to have sympathy for a victim?" he smiled a little at me but it didn't reach his eyes which were still slightly glazed over from the drugs. "I am truly sorry that I scared you. I just didn't want to risk you getting hurt."

I could feel my anger slowly melting away as I continued to stare at Reid, transforming into something else, something I wasn't sure I was quite ready to admit. I leaned forward and took his hand gently in mine, "you know, if I am going to be part of this team, you can't protect me like that. It is part of the job, we have to have each other's back. I can't stay here if this is going to happen again."

"I know," he closed his eyes and I thought he was asleep again until I heard him whisper. "I just want you to more than just part of the team."

I didn't reply, I just stared at our hands still intertwined.


	9. Preview

**I know it has been forever since I updated anything to do with this story but I have been so swamped over the last few years with University and work that I have never had time, never mind room in my head for any story lines so I apologize. **

**However, I have been so busy that I have felt the need to find something to let my brain switch off from lectures and coursework for a while and thought what better way than to pick back up with something that I loved. I wanted to start a new story with this OC and Reid pairing with the hope you guys may still be interested. I am doing this more for me but so feedback is always nice. Here is a rough draft of part of the first chapter of the new story called **_**'Unbroken'.**_

It had been six months since I had started at the BAU and those six months had been hard. I had done more travelling in my short time here as an Agent than I had in my whole twenty years. I had also seen more bodies and dealt with more crazy than any amount of education could have prepared me for. But all that I could deal with, what I was having a hard time with was one of my fellow Agents. Garcia and Derek had become the big sister and brother I had never had, but I was becoming more convinced that it was something outside of my control, not that I minded. JJ, Emily and I had also become rather close, but spending almost 24/7 seeing what we see was bound to forge some bonds between people. Hotch, well he was always going to be the boss, he was somewhat stone faced but you could tell that he cared for each of us in his own way.

The one that was causing the issues was Spencer Reid, one of the geekiest and most frustratingly cutest guys I had ever met. During my first 24 hours on the job he had managed to piss me off by ignoring me, to then tell me he was doing it because he was attracted to me and then he went and got himself kidnapped. Well saying he 'got himself kidnapped' is a bit harsh but sort of true. After we managed to track down his attacker and get him medical attention he lay in his hospital bed telling me how he wanted something more than just work partners.

Fast forward a week later and silent Reid was back on the scene. I was at a loss on what to do. I remember vividly confronting him about it and all he could do was rhyme off statistics on how likely a work relationships would never last and tell me how he didn't want to make any of the other members of the team feel awkward. So I walked away, nursed my broken pride and wounded emotions and had been completely professional towards him ever since. I was careful to try and not give anything away to the rest of the team, but these guys were behavioral analysts. However if anyone picked up on it they never gave anything away.

So here I was, sitting in the same room we all sat in waiting to be briefed on another case. Garcia stood with her back to the screen like she always did when showing us the graphic crime scene photos. On the screen were two photos, one of a man, the other of a woman. They were both lying on their backs with their arms extended at 90 degrees and the legs straight to form a T shape. The victims had suffered several mutilation to their face and lower abdomen, with no obvious injuries to the rest of the body.

'The man and women behind me both suffered almost identical injuries, with their time of death being placed just two nights ago at around the exact same time. However, this is definitely a weird one, even by our standards.' Garcia changed the screen to a map before continuing, 'Lacy Turner was found here in Denver Colorado, whereas James Gilchrist was found in Durham, North Carolina.'

'Looks like we are splitting up…..


	10. Authors Note

Here is the link to the follow on from this if anyone is interested :D

s/10356430/1/Unbroken


End file.
